Girl in Need
Girl in Need is the name of a main quest in Chapter VII, Part I of Shadow Fight 3. It takes place at the Legion Fortress. Story The Void Room teleport the trio to the Legion Fortress. Before anyone could figure out why the Void Room teleported them, they spot Jet captured and dragged by Legionaries. Itu then asks the other to help her. Fight Info The enemy in this fight is an Arsenal guard. The fight can consist of up to five rounds, of which the player must win three in order to be declared victorious. The timer for each round is 99 seconds, and the player must defeat the guard before the timer ends, otherwise they will lose that round. Enemy Info *Name: Arsenal Guard *Fighting Style: Legion *Weapon: Sentinel Pack *Armor: Stigmata *Helm: None *Ranged Weapon: Mercy (Pistol) Perks *'Bleeding ' A chance to cause the player to lose health equal to a portion of his attack damage over 3 seconds. *'Breacher ' A chance to deal full damage through the player's block. *'Lifesteal ' A chance to gain a portion of his attack damage as health. *'Basher ' A chance to stun the player for 3 seconds with a hit. *'Berserk ' A chance to deal more damage with a hit, losing a portion of additional damage from his health. *'Shadow Burn ' A chance to cause the player to lose health and Shadow Energy equal to a portion of his attack damage. Shadow Abilities *'Crush' Smashes the floor with both hands, causing earth spikes to emerge from below in a small area around him. *'Thud ' Leaps forward and smashes the ground with both feet, causing a small earthquake and knocking down the player in a short range shockwave. *'Uppercut ' Punches upwards, causing a shadow fist of energy to quickly blast out from below the player. *'Removal ' Fires shadow blast from the pistol twice towards the ground. The player will be knocked down if they get hit by the blast. Rewards Winning this fight rewards the players with some coins. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. Additionally, they are also obtain 15 shadow energy and two more cards (plus one bonus card). These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks, with a rarity of either Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery Girl in Need (1).jpg Girl in Need (2).jpg Girl in Need (3).jpg Girl in Need (4).jpg Girl in Need (5).jpg Girl in Need (6).jpg Girl in Need (7).jpg Girl in Need (8).jpg Girl in Need (9).jpg Girl in Need (10).jpg Girl in Need (11).jpg Girl in Need (12).jpg Girl in Need (13).jpg Girl in Need (14).jpg Girl in Need (15).jpg Girl in Need (16).jpg|If player loses Girl in Need (17).jpg Girl in Need (18).jpg Girl in Need (19).jpg Girl in Need (20).jpg Girl in Need (21).jpg|If player wins Girl in Need (22).jpg Girl in Need (23).jpg Girl in Need (24).jpg Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3)